20 minut
by Yassamet
Summary: Fanfick nawiązuje do rzeczywistego eksperymentu przeprowadzonego w University of Virginia. Badania wykazują, że aż 25% kobiet i 75% mężczyzn woli doznać szoku elektrycznego, niż siedzieć w samotności. Telefony, tablety i wszelkie inne urządzenia mobilne, które mają zajmować nam umysł, tak naprawdę są odpowiedzią na tę intrygującą potrzebę uciekania przed przebywaniem samemu.
1. Chapter 1 - Italia

Drzwi otworzyły się niespiesznie. Nieduże pomieszczenie o wymiarach cztery na cztery kroki, ściany bladoniebieskie, a podłoga z szarej płyty PCV. Tutaj właśnie wszedł Włoch, rozglądając się uważnie i jeszcze dotykając się pod zaklejonym plastrze kryjącym elektrodę na ramieniu, dotarł od razu do stojącego tam stolika, za którym też stało proste krzesło. Dwójka mężczyzn, która go wcześniej prowadziła teraz zatrzymała się przy wyjściu, stąd też Veneziano po kilku sekundach odwrócił się do nich, nie rozumiejąc ten sytuacji. Uśmiechali się. Jeden z nich podszedł i poprosił Włocha o podwinięcie rękawka, po czym do elektrody wpiął kabel i podał mu pilot.

\- Poczekałbyś tutaj? Wrócimy za dwadzieścia minut.

Veneziano przymrużył swoje oczęta, jak zawsze, następnie usiadł na stoliku, także z uśmiechem.

\- A zjemy potem wspólnie coś? – przeciągnął nieco ostatni wyraz, bardziej nadając temu formę nadziei, niż pytania.

\- Oczywiście. – lekarz odpowiedział bardzo uprzejmie, skinął głową i obaj wyszli.

Włoch patrzył jeszcze dłuższą chwilę na zamknięte drzwi, aż kroki ustały, aż zapadła zupełna cisza. Zsunął rękawek, obejrzał pilocik, który właśnie dostał, był to zwykły czarny klocek z jednym bordowym guzikiem na środku, przysłoniętym klapką. Odsunął klapkę i bez namysłu wcisnął guzik, a wtedy przez jego rękę przeszedł impuls, dziewięć woltów wystarczyło, by chłopak krzyknął i skulił się w kulkę na tym blacie, drżąc ze strachu przez kolejną chwilę. Nie rozpłakał się jednak, a spojrzał z wielkim zdziwieniem na pilot, obracając go znowu. Potrząsnął głową.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu z lekkim westchnieniem, zabrano mu telefon i zegarek, nie miał nic do roboty. Wstał i obszedł to pomieszczenie dość szybko raz, drugi. Za trzecim razem obstukał ściany. Stanął na środku, rozglądając się ponownie, sufit był jednak w takim samym kolorze a tuż pod nim zamontowano dwie jasne świetlówki, do których wyłącznika nie widział. Pokój nie miał okien, a do tego był tak jasny, że nie dałoby się tu usnąć, nawet będąc Włochem takim, jak Veneziano.

Usiadł na krześle, rozglądając się znowu po dokładnie tych samych gładkich ścianach, spojrzał też na stół, na jego nieszczęście wykonany też z tworzywa sztucznego, co uniemożliwiało mu analizowanie linii, jakie tworzy drewno. Uderzył delikatnie czołem o blat, burcząc pod nosem. Nuda.

 _„Raz... dwa... trzy..."_

Próbował sobie wyobrazić skaczące owce, ale szybko mu się rozmyły. Spróbował sobie wyobrazić jadące na taśmociągu miski makaronu, ale i te po chwili przestał widzieć.

\- Veeee...! – zawołał w eter, echo odbiło się od ścian i zaraz znowu nastała cisza. Akustyka w tym pomieszczeniu była całkiem niezła.

\- Ti porto dove c'è musica... - zaczął nucić, przynajmniej się starał – ...saremo tutti di noi, e il mondo per una volta farai...

Przerwał, podnosząc głowę, a czuł się coraz gorzej. Było mu smutno, bo nic mu nie szło, do tego był sam. Tak strasznie sam.

\- ... girare come tu vuoi. Veeee! – dokończył słabszym głosem i zawołał znowu w eter. Nic mu jednak nie odpowiedziało, a jego głowa znowu spadła na blat, zdając się ciężką jak głaz.

Co on ma robić?! Nudno tu! Nie ma czego czytać, czego słuchać, czym malować, nic tu nie ma! Jeden stół i jeden guzik! Ile już minęło, godzina? Dwie? Przecież oni mieli wrócić po dwudziestu minutach!

Przez to wszystko aż stracił ochotę na makaron...

Spojrzał znowu na ten nieszczęsny pilocik i kabel idący do jego ramienia. Fuknął pod nosem, uderzając nim o stolik delikatnie, raz i drugi, po czym pod wpływem nudy wcisnął ten guziczek i zerwał się jak oparzony, znów czując ten okrutny ból w ramieniu. Zaskomlał cicho, zwijając się w kulkę i czekając kolejną chwilę, aż ból minie. Wzrok utwierdził w drzwiach.

 _„Zaraz przyjdą. Na pewno. Przecież obiecali, przyjdą. No. Dalej! Obiecali, przyjdą, na pewno. Zaraz, za sekundkę. Nie? Dlaczego nie? Muszą przyjść! Te drzwi zaraz się na pewno otworzą!"_

Ale im bardziej Italia próbował sam siebie przekonać, że mężczyźni wrócą, tym bardziej drzwi były okrutnie zamknięte.

Italia leżał, to siedział w różnych pozycjach, iście źle znosząc samotność, zdążył się jeszcze dwukrotnie rozpłakać, a prądem poraził się jeszcze czterokrotnie. Drzwi faktycznie otworzyły się po dwudziestu minutach oczekiwania – choć dla niego to była wieczność...


	2. Chapter 2 - Niemcy

Ludwig usiadł w spokoju, dając sobie zakleić plaster z elektrodą i obserwując, gdzie idzie sam przewód, jak też kończy się on w drobnym pilociku przysłoniętym półprzeźroczystą klapką. Pomieszczenie, gdzie go usadzono, było nieduże, raptem to krzesło, stolik obok i nic poza tym. Zdołał ocenić, że bladoniebieski kolor ścian wywołuje uczucie chłodu, a płyta na podłodze jest tak zwaną prowizorką. Świetlówki były za to porządne.

Decyzja o wzięciu udziału w eksperymencie psychologicznym została podjęta właściwie przez Italię, on wówczas podchodził do tego biernie. Sam Włoch jednak wyleciał z pomieszczenia, jak z procy, jazgocząc coś o „najgorszej rzeczy na świecie". Naturalnie, nie pierwszy raz Niemiec ten jazgot słyszał, stąd podchodził do niego z dużą rezerwą, acz zaciekawił go wtedy sam eksperyment.

Tymczasem kazano mu tutaj czekać i zostawiono samego. Miał tutaj spędzić samemu raptem dwadzieścia do trzydziestu minut.

 _„To wszystko?"_ – przeszło przez umysł Ludwiga – _„Po prostu czekać?"_

Westchnął cicho, obracając pilocik w dłoniach. Odsunął klapkę i wcisnął guziczek. Prąd uderzył w jego mięsień, aż Niemiec syknął i lekko się zwinął, zaraz masując po miejscu porażenia. Nie rozumiał, po co mu to założono, ale też Ludwig nie wiedział wiele na temat psychologii. Niech będzie. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, pusto, cicho. Nie do końca wiedział, ile czasu minęło od momentu, kiedy go tutaj wpuszczono. Ostatecznie zawiesił wzrok na jednej ze ścian. Miał tylko zająć się sobą.

 _„Jeśli bezruch jest sensem tego ćwiczenia, to nic dziwnego, że Italia tak szybko uciekł stąd."_ – wrócił do swoich myśli – _„Nie jest do tego przystosowany."_

Wzrok powoli zjechał mu na podłogę, nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Nawet nie wiedział, na czym się skupić, zwykle był skupiony.

 _„Mógłbym teraz wypełnić partię dokumentów od Francji albo sprawdzić przygotowania do Festiwalu Teatru Pantomimy. Muszę pamiętać, by jutro podjechać do mechanika, zrobić przegląd BWM X4. Mógłbym to właściwie zrobić teraz, gdyby..."_

Poczuł, że marnuje czas. A może powinien coś znaleźć? Podniósł się i zaczął szukać po ścianach jakiegoś schowka, ale postukiwania upewniały go tylko w przekonaniu, że pomieszczenie to nie posiada żadnych tajnych szufladek. Stół też był zbyt prosty, podobnie krzesło, aby dało się tu cokolwiek schować. Płyta PCV była jednak przytwierdzona do podłogi i zerwanie jej gołymi rękoma było niewykonalne.

Usiadł znowu i spojrzał przed siebie. Pokręcił z wolna głową, bezczynność zaczynała mu coraz bardziej doskwierać, co powinien zrobić? Nie przywykł do przerw, w których jego umysł nie byłby czymś zajęty. Potrzebował coś czytać, analizować, coś robić.

 _„Gilbert często powtarza, że powinienem robić więcej przerw, Rod też. O to im chodzi? O siedzenie i gapienie się w ścianę?"_

Prychnął pod nosem, po namyśle rozsiadł się wygodniej, zaczynając bawić się pilocikiem. Dostrzegał, gdzie były wstawione śrubki, jakiej szerokości, wnioskował ponadto, że obudowa jest z plastiku. Nic nadzwyczajnego, sam ty to zmontował. Nabrał nawet ochoty, by w myśl zabicia nieco czasu rozkręcić to i skręcić ponownie, ale nie miał czym. Zacisnął ręce, to znowu je rozluźnił, skąd wzięło się to nagłe zdenerwowanie?

 _„Przecież nic się nie dzieje."_

Całkowicie, nic. Zastukał dwukrotnie w stolik, ale nic mu nie odpowiedziało. Zerwał się nagle, zakręcił po pomieszczeniu – jednak z braku pomysłu usiadł znowu. Przejechał palcami po swoich włosach, to rozejrzał się nerwowo, jedna ściana, druga, trzecia... Sufit, podłoga. Nic. Nic! Zacisnął dłonie, jedną w pięść, drugą na tym pilociku. Zaraz później szybko otworzył klapkę i wcisnął guzik. Wstrząs go otrzeźwił, złość gdzieś uleciała, kiedy Ludwig spojrzał pustymi oczyma w odchyloną zasłonkę. Nie rozumiał. Przecież wiedział, jaki to jest próg bólu, dlaczego to zrobił? Co go zmusiło? Nie znał odpowiedzi, ostrożnie złożył klapkę i położył pilocik na stoliku, kładąc tam też rękę, do której przewód prowadził.

Nie rozumiał.

Do przyjścia medyków Ludwig jednak siedział spokojnie, ilekroć jakikolwiek stan nerwowy dopadał go przez bezczynność, przypominał sobie, co z tego wynikło. Skupił się na rodzinie, na bracie i kuzynach, przypominając sobie po kilka rzeczy z nimi, analizując je jak i to, w jaki sposób mógłby być dla nich lepszy. Rodzina była dla niego bardzo ważna, a on wolał zatęsknić choć przez chwilę, niż skupić się na faktycznej bezczynności.


	3. Chapter 3 - Japonia

Kiku pozwolił się usadzić na krześle w dokładnie tym samym niedużym, niemal pustym pomieszczeniu, pozwolił też założyć sobie elektrodę i nim lekarze poszli, odezwał się.

\- Do czego to służy?

Zaczął też oglądać pilocik, który mu wręczono, zauważył kilka prostych mechanizmów, które zostały tutaj użyte. Sam przedmiot nie różnił się w jego oczach za bardzo od kontrolerów dołączanych do zabawek z wbudowanym silnikiem i układem elektrycznym. Prostota.

\- To część eksperymentu. – lekarz odparł uprzejmie - Wrócimy za dwadzieścia minut, poczekasz tutaj?

\- Oczywiście.

Dwadzieścia minut bezczynności. Japończyk nie wiedział, co wolno mu tutaj zrobić, wszak to nie było jego pomieszczenie, to nie były jego rzeczy. Miał tylko spędzić dwadzieścia minut.

Zszedł z krzesła i usiadł na podłodze, nie była ona bardzo twarda, chociaż brakowało mu maty. Dwadzieścia minut. Spojrzał na drzwi, na pilocik, po czym wzruszył lekko ramionami, nie rozumiejąc wcześniejszej paniki Włocha ani głębszej, niż zwykle ciszy ze strony Niemca. Zamknął oczy, analizując jeszcze natężenie światła pod powiekami, po chwili się rozluźnił.

Wziął pierwszy głębszy oddech, wypuściło po kilku sekundach. Kolejny wdech nosem i wydech ustami. Zaczął odczuwać energię, która krążyła po nim jak i po tym pomieszczeniu. Wystarczyło ją nakierować wdechami i swoją zdolnością odczuwania, energia powinna przechodzić przez skronie, trzecie oko, splot słoneczny… właśnie tak. Poddał się medytacji.

Nie wiedział, kiedy minęło te dwadzieścia minut. Powoli opuścił ten stan, kiedy usłyszał kroki przy drzwiach, zaś lekarze znaleźli go zrelaksowanego, spokojnego jak zawsze, choć akurat siedzącego na ziemi. Oczywiście, zaraz wstał, skłonił im się i przeprosił. Oni mu jednak pogratulowali.


End file.
